


Wish You Knew That I'll Never Forget You As Long As I Live

by barrysfrost



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrysfrost/pseuds/barrysfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Barry had the chance to admit his feelings for Caitlin to himself and/or somebody else. And the last time he had it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Joe West

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from the lyrics of I Wish You Would by Taylor Swift :)
> 
> I also don't own The Flash, I wish I did.

“Hey Barry, everything alright?” Joe asked him when he saw Barry staring at the screen of his computer when he walked into Barry’s lab.

“What was that?” Barry asked, standing up and fixing files that didn’t look like needed some organizing. Joe’s eyebrows met in confusion and asked again, “You okay, son? You were staring into space.”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck and stammered, “Yeah. Yeah— I’m fine, just— just getting caught up in work.”

Joe slowly nodded but didn’t even believe Barry’s reason one bit, he raised the kid, he knows when something was up. And the fact that his computer monitor wasn't on, or that there weren't notes on his desk was already a give away. Knowing that Barry would not tell unless he was asked, Joe decided to open up a conversation without directly asking the problem.

“So, how’s Caitlin doing? Not really easy to move on from getting kidnapped, you know.” He casually asked referring to what Snart did. He sat on one of the stools jus beside Barry’s board.

Once again, Barry struggled with his answer, “C—Caitlin? She’s fine. I mean, yeah it’s hard but she’s holding up pretty good.”

“How about you, then? You holding up good?”

“Me? How did it become about me? What—?” Barry tried to fake confusion but when he saw the look Joe was giving him, with an eyebrow raised and a smirk going his way, he knew that whatever lies he make up it won’t work.

“Don’t give me that look.” He muttered, eyes bowing down while his hands fidgeted. He heard the metal of the stool’s feet coming in contact with the floor in a shriek-like sound and felt Joe’s hand on his shoulder.

“Caitlin is a nice woman, Barry." Joe squeezed clamped his shoulder and smiled at him, waiting for Barry to fess up to his old man.

Barry shook his head slowly and lifted his shoulder slightly, “It’s not like that, Joe. We’re just friends.”

Joe chuckled at him and began to step backwards out from the lab. With a meaningful look he said, “And I thought you were supposed to be fast."

Barry chuckled and shook his head at his adoptive father before his thoughts came back to someone he tried so hard not to think of.


	2. Chapter Two - Felicity Smoak

Barry met with Felicity at Jitters before she goes back to Starling City.

Felicity was talking, a lot he may add, about how much she loved Team Flash—her words. Barry completely agreed with her, even though he doesn’t completely know the team yet. He still knows he’s in good hands.

“I love Caitlin. But I can’t imagine how much she’s resenting the fact that she’s surrounded with testosterone all the time.”

“Like you?” He asked and Felicity raised her eyebrows twice as answer.

Felicity continued, “She’s also…” she trailed off, fingers snapping to find the right word.

Barry supplied her with some of his suggestions to describe Caitlin which were “amazing” “beautiful” “intelligent” “tough and feminine that is very hard to find these days, don’t you think?”

Felicity narrowed her eyes slightly and smirked at him. It was also very amusing for her to see Barry beginning to blush after realizing what she’s thinking.

He quickly raised his hands in defence and said, “Before you get any ideas, no, Felicity. It’s not like that.”

“And how is it like, Barry Allen?” She asked, not only to tease Barry but also because she was sincerely curious.

Barry dodged the question by asking in exasperation, “How come everyone thinks that there’s something between us?” he sighed and leaned more on the back of his seat, trying to avoid Felicity’s stare.

Felicity, with her right elbow bent upwards and her chin resting on the back of her hand, voiced out her opinion, “If it wasn’t just me who noticed, then maybe you’re not good at hiding.”

Barry raised one of his brows and said, “I was able to hide my feelings for Iris for years, I can say I’m pretty good at it.”

“And just like then, I was able to figure you out. ‘Takes one to know one’, remember?” Using his words against him, Barry didn’t bother to respond but took a long drink from his cup of coffee instead.

Felicity prodded further, “Can’t blame you though. Caitlin really is ‘amazing’, ‘beautiful’, ‘intelligent’, and ‘tough and feminine that is very hard to find these days, don’t you think’?” repeating Barry’s description of the wonderful Caitlin Snow using air quotes.

Barry shook his head at his friend, who was grinning widely, and said, “Just like you to Oliver? But that doesn’t mean that this is like—that, uh, I have feelings for Caitlin like what you have for Oliver though. I just used you—your situation as an example. You know… It’s not like that.”

Barry winced at how he was blabbing. He was beginning to wonder how Felicity did it all the time without wanting to get swallowed up by the earth.

“I don’t think he’d appreciate you saying that he’s tough and feminine, Barry,” she paused and grinned again, “and it’s totally just like that.”


End file.
